So wanna go to prom
by Tsukiji crest
Summary: A one shot of Nagisa asking Honoka to prom
**Disclaimer:** I do not own pretty cure.

There might be a few mistakes. I hope you guys like it and hope for good criticism and feedback.

 **So Wanna go to Prom?**

 _One week before prom. By the locker rooms._

"Nagisa you're running out of time." Rina told nagisa

"I know but I don't know what to do". Nagisa said with her face in her palms

"Just pop the question". Shiho said

"But i wanna ask in a way that she should be ask". Nagisa tried to explain

"Well If you don't hurry up, either you're not going to ask her at all or someone will beat you to it" Rina said while crossing her arms

"Dont jinx it, it would be bad if i don't ask her but i'll die if someone else asks her". Nagisa said exasperated as she grabbed Rina by the shoulders

"Well you have a week left so better hurry up" Shiho told her as she pulled Nagisa off Rina

 _Outside the science lab._

"Uhm… I uh.. was wondering if you would go to prom with me?"

"I appreciate that you asked me but i can't accept, I'm sorry." she told him and went back to science lab

"That was the 5th guy that you reject". Yukiho told her friend with a very noticeable smirk

"I know, but there is only one person that I want to ask me" Honoka explained

"Yeah, but what if she doesn't ask you?"

"Then i guess, I won't go". Honoka said firmly but you could still hear a hint of worrisome

"But, it won't be fun if you two don't go". Yukiho told her

"but, if i can't go with the one i want then i rather not go at all" . Honoka stated.

 _Nagisa's room._

"Hmmm….. what to do? Aagh! I can't Think of anything". Nagisa laid her forehead onto her desk.

"Why dont you just ask her meppo?" mepple puffed out

"Because i want it to be special, creative, amazing". She looked towards mepple

"If you try to do it like that you'll never get to ask her Meppo". He joked

"Ugh i don't even have time to argue with you right now" lifted her head up and tried to think of ideas to ask honoka

"If you take me to prom with you I'll help you meppo". Mepple told her with a hint of slyness

"You wanna go to prom?" Nagisa asked curiously

"I wanna see mipple" mepple explained

"I must be desperate, it's a deal". She told him

 _In classroom and during lunch break_

"Uhh… Honoka can i talk to you?" Nagisa, catched up to honoka

 _Finally i almost thought that she wasn't going to..(Honoka thoughts)_

"Your friend Yuriko-san, do you happen to know where she is during lunch?" Nagisa asked

"Is that the only thing you want to to talk about?" Honoka asked softly

"Hmmm yeah why?" Nagisa said and asked cluelessly

"Nothing, she is usually in the science lab". Honoka told her with hint of disappointment

"Ok great thanks" and just like that Nagisa ran off

 _Up on the roof during lunch_

"Honoka-chan, lunch is almost over and you haven't touch your food". Hikari looked over at yer friend

"Hmm… I'm not very hungry today". Honoka said as she closed her bento

"Is it because of Nagisa-chan?"

"I was just certain that she was going to ask me earlier today" she explained to Hikari

"I'm certain that she will, the day hasn't ended and you still have tomorrow." she tried to cheer up Honoka

"You're right but.." she wasn't able to finish

"Its nagisa-chan you know that she always pulls throught". Hikari reminded her

"I know, but maybe she actually doesn't really want to go" Honoka stated sadly

"Don't think that way she likes you and wants to go with you she's just running late". Hikari said

"I hope your right". Honoka tried to stay hopeful

 _During lunch in the science lab_

"Hello" Nagisa said as she popped her head inside the science lab

"Hmm.. Oh, Misumi-san" Yuriko said a bit surprised

"Uh, I was wondering if you could help me with something?" Nagisa asked nervously with her hand rubbing the back of her head

 _Next day, after school in the science lab_

"Honoka-chan are you ok?" Yuriko asked

"Hmm… oh I'm fine". She replied with little energy as she packed up

"Is it because of Misumi-san? I know you just want to go home, but do you mind coming with me?"

"I'm sorry, but I actually do just want to go home right now" She tried to tell her friend but her friend didn't give up

"Please, I promise it will make you feel better". Yuriko pleaded

"Ok, but just for a few minutes". Honoka said as she gave in

 _By the river near the bridge_

"Why did you bring me here yuriko-san?" Honoka asked curiously

"You'll see. But I will only be here for a few minutes, just until I help Misumi-san". Yuriko said cheerfully and hint slyness

"Nagisa?" Honoka asked with even more curiosity

"Honoka, uh hi" Nagisa said as she walked towards them

"Nagisa why are you.." Honoka tried to asked but was interrupted

"Ok misumi-san, you just press this button first and than this button second". Yuriko explained to Nagisa while showing her a remote

"Thanks Yuriko". Nagisa said as she grabbed the remote and hugged her

"Your welcome. Have fun you two". Yuriko said as she grabbed her stuff and started to walk away

"Whats going on?" Honoka asked, still wondering what was going on

"Don't worry we will!" Nagisa yelled out as she wave bye

"Nagisa, what's going on?" Honoka asked once more but more firmly this time

"Honoka, this is a special place for us don't you think". Nagisa asked as she took Honoka's hand

"Of Course we became friends and a couple here". Honoka replied back while she raised her hand and placed it on Nagisa's cheek

"I'm sorry if i took so long, but when it comes to you Honoka, i want everything I do for you to be special". Nagisa explained as she pressed the button ( _underneath the bridge a projection of stars lighted up, it was a mini planetarium)_

"Nagisa this is beautiful, when did you…" Honoka was in awe and in lost of words

Nagisa grabbed Honoka's other hand and "Honoka you are my star because even though i can't see all the time i know that you're there and that you will always be there just like the stars in the sky"

Nagisa pressed the other button and the stars made a constellation that wrote out *WANT TO GO TO PROM WITH ME?*

"Nagisa". Honoka gasped

Nagisa noticed Honoka's watery eyes "Uh, Honoka why are you…"

"Baka". Honoka told her as hugged her and hit her on the chest

"So is that a no?" Nagisa asked not really knowing how to react

"Baka, i thought you weren't going to ask me. Why did you take so long to ask. You could have just asked me because for me everything thing you do for me is special".

*Kiss* Honoka kissed her

"So is that a yes?"

"Baka". *kiss* Honoka kissed her again

"I kind a would like to hear a yes or a no". Nagisa told her

"Yes, you big dummy". Honoka told her while grabbing her shirt around her neck for another kiss

*kiss*

 **The End**


End file.
